


Unapologetic

by arcticmalikeys



Category: 5SOS, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, larry - Freeform, peazer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmalikeys/pseuds/arcticmalikeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth Heston, being a single unemployed "Mother" of seven rowdy boys at Manchester's Home for Boys isn't easy. With the help of a bottle of whiskey and the oldest Liam, what a sweet guy. He's a big help with anything and everything. Louis a little smart mouthed fucker, won't let you forget it. Zayn, quiet and shy does get the best of him. Luke, scruffy lad can't keep it in his pants. Michael, a clever one that'll you have to keep an eye on. Niall and Ashton, you'd think they shared a body. Danielle, Liam's cheeky girlfriend is an angel in disguise. Emily and Ed, best neighbors/best mates any ol' english man could have. At the end of the day, the most important thing in life is that, they know how to throw a fucking party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode I, Just The Usual

"W-where's Zayn?" he looks around the table.

   "Upstairs. He says he's not hungry," Luke piles food on his plate.

   "Maybe I should go get him," Liam stands.

   "Maybe you shouldn't," Michael puts a bunch of potatoes in his mouth.

   "Why not?"

   "Bec-."

   "Because he wants to be by himself, doesn't need a boring bloke like you making him feel worse," Louis cuts into the conversation.

   "Piss off," Luke hits him in the head. "Let the man worry about his boyfriend."

   "He's not my boyfriend you twat, I'm just worried is all," Liam sits back down.

   "All worrying does is make things worse, let Zayn do what Zayn wants to, he'll come around," Michael says.

   Liam sighs then turns to the youngest of the bunch, "So Ashton, Niall how was school?"

   "Great! We got a new music teacher!" Ashton says excitedly.

   "Eh? What's she like?"

   "She absolute bonkers, but she's got nice tits if you ask me," Niall adds. The boys crack up into laughter except Liam.

   "I'll bang her harder than a drum," Niall laughs.

   "Who's been teaching you how to talk like that, eh?" Liam raises an eyebrow.

   "Louis." Then he gives Louis a deadly stare.

   "What?" he shrugs. "You'll thank me one day."

   "How about you Mikey?"

   "Today we talked about American history."

   "So what'd you learn?"

   "America is a shitty country run by greedy wankers, but I'll screw their daughters anytime," he smirks.

   "Fucking tell me about it," Luke agrees.

   "Okay well good for you. Louis?"

   "I got detention for the next week for setting a trash can on fire," he says proudly.

   "Sick!" Luke and him high five. Liam didn't even want to start with him so he ignores it.

   "Luke?"

   "I fucked Gina today."

   "Good lad," Louis scruffs his blonde hair.

   "What? Gina? Charlie's daughter?" Liam quetions.

   "Yep, don't worry, you can get free pints now."

   "Luke! Are you fucking bonkers? Are you trying to start shit?"

   "Nope, just needed someone to try out this," he sticks out his tongue showing a piercing.

   "You know Charlie is insane!"

   "Yeah so? The old bugger won't know," he shrugs.

   "Which ol' bugger?" Emily walks in.

   "Emily!" the boys says in sync.

   "Luke here, gone and fucked Gina," Louis informs her.

   "Charlie's daughter? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she starts to give everyone hugs.

   "Maybe."

   "Where's Zayn? Ruth?" she points out the missing.

   "Zayn's upstairs and Ruth's probably chugging pints at the pub," Niall tells.

   "I see you lads are almost finished with dinner so I brought cookies!" Emily shows the bag.

   "Mine!" Ashton grabs the bag and runs off with it, being followed by the rest of them.

   "Oh yeah and Louis," she stops him from joining to kick Ashton's ass. "There's a girl waiting outside for you."

   "Yeah? Who?"

   "Fuck should I know? All she said was she was looking for you." Louis goes outside.

   "Hi Louis," she waves nervously.

   "Eleanor, what're you doin' here? A bit late out, itn't?" he really didn't want her company.

   "Yeah but I thought I would check up on you after what happened at lunch earlier."

   "Eh? I'm fine," he turns to go back inside.

   "Um also," Eleanor stops him. "Are you planning on going to the dance Friday?"

   "Dances? Fuckin' shit Eleanor, can't dance even if my dick was on the line," he chuckles.

   She giggles and looks at the ground, "You're totally right. Dances- uh dances are fucking stupid."

   "Eh Louis, who's this?" a voice shouts. They both look up to see Luke, Ashton, Mikey, and Niall eating cookies as they look out the window above.

   "Is she your girlfriend?" Niall smiles.

   "No-."

   "I'm Eleanor," she waves. "No, we're just friends. W-why do we look like a couple?"

   "Maybe if you had bigger tits," Ashton comments. She frowns a little while looking down at her more or less developed boobs.

   "Piss off fuckers!" Louis sticks up the middle finger. The boys laugh then leave them alone.

   "Sorry 'bout that."

   "It's alright, those your?"

   "Brothers most like."

   "Oh." There's a quick moment of awkward silence.

   "I should be heading in now, it's getting chilly."

   "I'll see you tomorrow in school," she opens her arms a bit for a hug. Louis feels bad so he gives her a quick one.

   "See you 'round," he goes back inside.

   "Who was that?" Liam passes by with a plate of food.

   "Eleanor. Calder," he lets a sigh.

   "Woah woah woah," he stops. "Calder?"

   "That's what I said jack arse."

   "She's a Calder. Her family is fucking nuts!"

   "Don't you think I know that, it's not my fault she fancies me."

   "I don't see why, you're a complete cunt," he starts to walk up the stairs.

   "Get used to it!" Louis shouts.

   "Already have," Liam shouts back. He walks down the hallway to a room which Louis, Zayn, and Luke shared.

   "Eh Zayn," Liam walks in to see him smoking.

   "I'll put it out," he crushes it on the windowsill before throwing it out.

   "You didn't eat so I saved you some and Emily brought cookies so I managed to snag one from the other boys," Liam holds out the plate for him.

   "Thanks but not hungry," he exhales the last breath of smoke he has.

   "You haven't ate all day. You worry me," he sets the food on the night stand, next sits on the bed next to Zayn.

   "Don't need a lecture right now," Zayn sighs.

   "Okay sorry. How was school?"

   "Boring, you know the same."

   "Meet any friends?"

   "No, I don't friends Liam."

   "Sure you do, you need someone other than the wankers here. Why don't you hang out with Louis or Luke."

   "They have their own friends plus Luke just goes to toilet to add another to his 'fucked list'."

   "I don't want you to be alone," he hugs Zayn.

   "I'm not alone, I've got you guys, that's all I need," he reassures Liam. When suddenly a huge bang comes from downstairs.

   "Fucking shit," he mumbles while Zayn laughs a little.

   "WHAT'S HAPPENED NOW?" he yells but no response.

   "Can't go two minutes without something happening in this bloody house," he puts his face in his hands.

   Liam stands, "I better go see what's wrong." He stops before leaving then turns to Zayn.

   "You okay?"

   "I'm fine you bugger," Zayn lays down. 

   "You sure?"

   "I'm okay. Don't worry too much now, gives a lad anxiety." Liam smiles then leaves. He walks downstairs to see Ruth on the living room floor.

   "Hey Liam!" she slurs before passing out.

   "What's she doing here? She's never comes home before eight."

   "When does she ever come home," Ashton points out.

   "She probably couldn't find a lad to shag for the night," Louis walks in.

   "Thomas and Brian dropped her off," Michael says.

   "We better move her. Luke help me," Liam grabs her arms. He gets up from the couch to grab her arms.

   "Where we putting her?"

   Liam looks around, "There." They dump her body begind the couch so she won't be in anyone's way until morning.

Fin until next time on Unapologetic.

   "It was fucking crazy, I didn't even know she was doing it until she yanked it out!" he changes his pants and boxers.

   "I can tell she did a good job by the size of the cum stain on your trousers," Louis chuckles.


	2. Episode II, Bakery Boy

The bell rings signaling the students it was time to go home. Louis puts his papers in his backpack and leaves class. He walks through the crowded hall to the front of the school, he didn't bother waiting for Luke or Zayn because both of them were busy. He walks for ten minutes before being interrupted.

   "Louis!" he turns to see Eleanor on her bike.

   "Hey," he continues walking.

   "I thought you had detention," she slowly pedals so she can take in pace with him.

   "I do, but obviously I'm not going."

   "Why not?"

   "I don't want to plus I have more important things."

   "Like what?"

   "I have to pick up something from the shops."

   "That's a little far, do you want me to give you a ride?" Eleanor offers.

   "No I'm okay," he turns it down.

   "You sure?"

   "Yeah and don't you have to be somewhere?" Louis tries to get rid of her.

   "Actually homework can wait and my Dad and brothers are probably out doing business," her voice trails.

   "Fine," he agrees realizing there was no way of getting rid of her. She stops so he could get on the back pegs.

   "So what shop were you going to?" she rides away.

   "The bakery, need some bread for the house," he holds on to her shoulders for balance and won't fall off. There was a few minutes of silence until Eleanor breaks it.

   "What's it like?"

   "What is what like?"

   "Living in a foster home with strangers?" Louis would say something like 'Piss off you titless cunt, that's none of your fucking business.' but since she is a member of the Calder family.

   "They're not strangers, they're a better family than my real parents anyway."

   "Don't you miss them?"

   "Not one fucking bit."

   "You hate them?"

   "Nope."

   "How so? I would hate my parents if they abandoned me."

   "The truth is I can't hate someone I don't care about." The rest of the bike ride was quiet.

   "You can stay here, I'll only be a few minutes," Louis gets off the bike and goes into the bakery. The shop was empty for all that he could see. He goes up to the counter.

   "Hello?"

   "Hold on a second," a voice calls from the back room. Minutes later, a guy walks in. He has long brown hair that was slightly curly.

   "Sorry about that, what would you like?"

   "Two loafs of bread."

   "Sliced?"

   "Yeah." He goes to the bread pantry and receives two loafs, he comes back with it and a knife. He places the loafs on paper sheets and starts to cut them. Louis lets his eyes wander around from the lad's hair to his rather large hands. He watches as the lad furrows his eyebrows, showing concentration while trying to cut equal thin slices. The veins in his hands pop out just a little with every stroke.

   "Is that all?" he looks up right in Louis' eyes. He smirks with his plump lips. A knock on the window interupts his staring, he turns around to see Eleanor waving.

   "Girlfriend?" the guy smirks.

   "Not in a million fucking years," he groans. "How much I owe you?"

   "It's on me mate."

   "You sure?" Louis asks.

   "Yeah," he insists.

   "Cheers mate," Louis takes the bread.

   "You want to come over for some tea?" Eleanor questions when he comes back out.

   "No I'm sure Liam wants me home," he sticks the bread in his backpack.

Eldon Way

   "It was so nice of you to help me," she says.

   "Uh it's no problem really," Zayn follows her to the front door.

   "Mum!" she walks in. "I'm home."

   "I see you brought your boyfriend," her Mother stands in the doorway to the kitchen, mixing cake batter in a bowl.

   "Zayn is just my friend," she corrects.

   "Perrie Edwards, no need to be shy especially when you bring a handsome young man home." He couldn't help but blush a little.

   "We're going to do homework," she informs her Mom before taking Zayn into the living room. They sit down to start their work.

   "What do you want to do first?" he takes out his assignments.

   "Anything, it doesn't matter."

   "We can do geometry," he suggests. About fifteen minutes later, her Mom comes in.

   "Would you kiddies like some tea," she asks.

   "Cheers but no thanks," he refuses kindly.

   "We're fine Mum."

   "I'll be making dinner then," she goes back into the kitchen.

   "Anyways," Zayn goes back to explaining. "You first have to multiple these two equations to get side b then."

   Perrie quietly pulls out her chair and goes down on the floor under the table.

   "You have to substitute the x for seven," he stop when he notices she is gone. Just that second he feels his dick being pulled out of his pants.

   "Fuck!" he moans.

Later That Day

   "Finally you got here," he says when Zayn walks in.

   "Sorry Mother."

   "Let me guess you 'spilled water'," Louis laughs while noticing the giant stain on his pants.

   "Nope just got my dick sucked."

   "No way."

   "It was fucking crazy, I didn't even know she was doing it until she yanked it out!" he changes his pants and boxers.

   "I can tell she did a good job by the size of the cum stain on your trousers," Louis chuckles.

   "What did you do since you ditched detention," he puts on new underwear and sweats.

   "While I was walking to the bakery to get bread and Eleanor comes out of bloody nowhere! Long story short, I was force hanging out with her."

   "You've got yourself a girlfriend!" Zayn teases.

   "I don't even why she likes me," he falls back on to his bed.

   "I ask that constantly," Zayn lays next to him.

   "She doesn't know when to take a hint that I don't like her, I don't want to see her face." He takes out cigarettes and a lighter, offering one to Louis.

   "Why don't you tell her to bug off?" he lights his then hands Louis the lighter.

   "So she can go crying to her parents then who's goin' wake up in a fucking ditch, eh? Me."

   "She's never going to leave you alone," Zayn inhales deeply.

   "I know. Believe me, I would have told her off by now but you know who her family is. Today she tried asking me about my parents."

   "Did you tell her anything?"

   "Not really," Louis takes a long drag. "It's none of her business anyway."

   "Dinner time," Michael walks in.

   "Not hungry," Zayn says.

   "Liam says we wants everyone to come and eat."

   "We'll be down in a minute 'til then piss off," Louis throws a pillow at him. Michael rolls his eyes then goes downstairs to the dining room.

   "Zayn and Louis are coming in a few," Michael reports.

   "That's fine," Liam sits down next to Danielle.

   "Where's Ashton?" Liam was surprised that he wasn't next to Niall as usual.

   "I don't know," Niall shrugs. "Haven't seen him since afterschool."

   "So he didn't walk home with you?"

   "Nope, he said he needed to do something," Niall puts rice on his plate. "Said he'll be back at dinner." Both Zayn and Louis come to join dinner.

   "Zayn!" Danielle gives him a quick hug.

   "Hi."

   "Haven't seen you in like forever."

   "Two days Danielle, isn't forever," he smiles that someone was happy for his company at dinner.

   "Where's Cunt number two?" Louis looks at the empty seat next to Niall which was usually filled by Ashton.

   "Here I am!" he shouts as he walks through the front door.

   "Where have you been?" Liam questions when he sits down.

   "I went to Thomas' shop," Ashton puts food on his plate.

   "Why?" Niall asks.

   "To fix the wagon duh, I told you that after school."

   "Why are coming home so late? Fixing the wagon would only take twenty minutes," Luke points out.

   "Well Thomas took me out on a date." Everyone stops eating and looks at him.

   "What?" Liam hopes that he heard different.

   "After he fixed the wagon, Thomas asked me if I wanted to go a date and I said okay so he took me to Tony's. It was cool, he bought me pizza and kept telling me I was cute. He said that I had to call him Daddy because he was going to take care of me and stuff. Towards the end, he started to kiss me and stuff. Then I told him that I had to leave because Liam would be worried like he always is then I came home. The end."

   "What else did he do to you?" Liam asked.

   "Nothing."

   "Louis, Zayn, Luke come on," Liam gets up from the table.

   "Where you lot off to?" Danielle wonders.

   "We'll be back," Liam kisses her before leaving, followed by Louis, Zayn, and Luke.

Fin until next time on Unapologetic

   "You dirty ass cunt," Liam punches him in the face.

   "W-what are you talking about?" he cups his aching cheek.

   "You know exactly what we're talking about," Louis takes his turn to punch him.

   "Earlier today with Ashton," Luke punches him, making him tumble to the ground.

   "Ashton?" he raises an eyebrow.

   Liam kneels down, "Yeah you disgusting fuck. Making a ten year old call you Daddy. Fuck kind of sick joke is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how are lot liking the story so far? comment, tell me how I'm doing. hope you like it. I'll try to update as often as I can. -pimp daddy syxx


	3. Episode III, Ruth's Help

"You dirty ass cunt," Liam punches him in the face.

   "W-what are you talking about?" he cups his aching cheek.

   "You know exactly what we're talking about," Louis takes his turn to punch him.

   "Earlier today with Ashton," Luke punches him, making him tumble to the ground.

   "Ashton?" he raises an eyebrow.

   Liam kneels down, "Yeah you disgusting fuck. Making a ten year old call you Daddy. Fuck kind of sick joke is that?"

   "I-I didn't make him, he asked me if he call me that," Thomas says.

   "Yeah fucking right," Liam spats before punching him again.

   "'M not lying, he just came into the shop asking if I would fix his wagon..."

Earlier Today

   "Thomas," he walks in crying.

   He slides out from under the car to see Ashton crying, "What's wrong?"

   "I-I was riding in m-my wagon down Elizabeth R-road and I fell over and sc-scraped my knee and n-now it's bleeding and m-my wagon is b-broken," he sniffles.

   "You know that roads a little too steep for wagon riding," Thomas gets up.

   "I-I know but I w-wanted to try I-it out."

   "Do you want me to fix up your knee and your wagon?" he offers.

   "Yes please," Ashton wipes away his tears.

   "I used to get cuts and bruises all the time when I was a kid," he goes and gets his first aid kit. "Well I still do now."

   "Really?" Ashton sits in an empty chair and rolls up his jeans.

   "On the daily. I think when you're a kiddie, you're suppose to fall and hurt yourself a lot," he takes out a wipe with a bandage.

   "What makes you think that?"

   Thomas stops to think about it while cleaning the cut, "When you grow up and get hurt, it won't as much because you're used to it."

   "That explains why grow ups don't cry," he tries to put two and two together. Thomas just laughs as he applies the bandage.

   "There you go all better now."

   "Thanks Thomas," he wraps his arms around Thomas' neck.

   "Lets fix your wagon," Thomas goes to the broken item to examine it. He grabs a few things from his tool box and starts work.

   "Can I call you Daddy?" Ashton asks.

   "Why?" the older lad replies.

   "Well I never met my real Dad or even had someone to call that, then my Mum left me at Ruth's so it's just the older boys, they're like my brothers not Dads. Except Liam sometimes, he sort of like a Dad considering he does take care of us and all but not like a Dad Dad, get it?"

   "Yeah, you can call me whatever you want."

Present

   "I fixed up the wagon then he said he was hungry so I took him to Tony's for a slice."

   "If Thomas is telling the truth then why would Ashton lie?" Zayn asks.

   "C'mon," Liam helps him stand up.

Home

   "Ashton!" the boys come back with Thomas.

   "Fuck you want?" he was in the living room with Niall, Michael, and Danielle. Ashton starts to sweat at the sight that Thomas was with them.

   "Thomas here told us a different story. Care to ask eh?" Liam puts his hands on his hips.

   "I don't know," he shrugs. The room got really quiet before everyone started talking at once. The voices getting louder with every word. Ashton felt overwhelmed because everybody was sort of yelling at him.

   "For fuck's sake!" Ruth stumbles in drunkly. The room gets quiet again besides Ashton's crying.

   "See what you guys did?" Ruth makes her way toward him. "You made poor little Ashton cry with all your nonsense yelling and screaming at him." He gets up and hides behind Ruth who was some what defending him.

   "Now what did the kiddie do?" Ruth tries to put a solution to the problem.

   "Ashton's been fibbing, trying to get Thomas in trouble," Liam explains. Ruth kneels down so she's in eye contact with him.

   "It's okay Ashton, I know you didn't mean it, did you?"

   "No," he shakes his head.

   "It's alright, you may be young, but it happens to all women when they go through thier monthly things. It gets frustrating with all the cramps and hormones-."

   Liam stops her, "Ruth the fuck you talking about. Ashton's a boy!"

   "You think I'm a girl?" he starts crying before running upstairs.

   "Cut your bloody hair for fucks sake!" Ruth yells. Immediately Louis and Luke break out into laughter.

   "Thanks a lot," Liam glares at her.

   Ruth shrugs, "I was only trying to help." Niall gets up from the couch to go to the kitchen and gets juice boxes and cookies. He takes it upstairs with him to the room he shares with Michael and Ashton.

   "I'm coming in," Niall walks in to see his friend curled up into a ball of covers on his bed.

   "If you're goin' yell at me or laugh at me, you can go away!" he sobs

   "Nope, I think everyones done a good job at that," Niall sits next to him then offers a juice and a cookie. 

   "Cheers," he lifts up the blankets so Niall could squeeze in next to him.

   "Why did you do it? Lie about it? Thomas is a good guy."

   "Honestly I don't know. I just felt like it. Does it make me a bad person?"

  Niall sighs, "No. You're not a bad person. Although, you did get Thomas beaten pretty badly so I think you owe him an apology."

   "I didn't know they were going to do that, If I knew, I wouldn't have said anything!" he takes a sip from his juicebox.

   "'Course they were goin' fuck him up, you had everyone thinking Thomas groped you," Niall eats his cookie.

   He exhales loudly, "Everybody goin' hate me."

   "Only for a little while, part of being the youngest is, when you get in trouble, people will forgive you because you're young and you don't know better."

   "I'm ready," he jumps off the bed. Niall follows him out the room and downstairs where everyone was talking.

   "Shut the fuck up!" Niall shouts, the room goes quiet. "Ashton's got something to say to you cunts."

   "I would like to say sorry to Thomas, I didn't know they were going to beat the shit out of you."

   "It's okay," he accepts the apology.

   "I'm sorry for making everyone think Thomas was a pedophile."

   "That's okay."

   "I don't know why I did, just for fun I guess. Everybody believed me and shit except when Thomas got beaten. I won't do it again."

   "It's alright."

   "Ruth has something to say to you," Liam speaks up.

   " 'M sorry I thought you were a girl, you know, the hair is like, you know," she apologies.

   "I forgive you."

   "Sorry 'bout that Thomas, misunderstanding is all," Liam says.

   "It's fine, I would have done the same if it were my own," he shrugs.

   "Later," everybody waves as Thomas leaves and Ed walks in.

   "Aye need a favor from you lot?" he has his guitar with him.

   "A new song?" Michael scoots over so he could sit.

   "Yeah, I started writing at three this morning, couldn't get it out of my head," Ed starts to strum his guitar.

   "Lets hear it mate," Luke beckons. 

   He strums a little while then sings softly, "Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in."

   "Lie down with me, hold me in your arms.

   And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck.

   I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.

   And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now," he stops.

   "That's it?" Niall asks.

   "Well yeah, I'm sure the rest will come to me in awhile," he shrugs.

   "That was really good Ed, I liked it," Danielle complements.

   "Cheers love. I've been knackered all day, anyone for a drink down at the pub?" he welcomes some company.

   "Me!" everyone stands.

   "Fucking aye, lets go!"

An Hour Later

   "Ah come on Kelly," Niall groans.

   "You guys are ten years old," she points out.

   "Please just two pints," he begs.

   "I already said no loves."

   "Okay just one, we can split it," Ashton pleads. 

   Kelly leans over the counter to whisper, "I would, if I could. Not only Liam will kill me, but it's illegal."

   "We promise, we won't tell."

   Both the young boys pout and widens their colored eyes. She couldn't resist the cute, helpess innocence that radiates off them.

   "Fine," she looks around to make sure nobody was looking. "I'll give you half apple juice, half ale."

   "Yes!" the boys high five. Kelly quickly fixs the drink and puts two straws for them to share.

   "Cheers Kelly," Ashton says sweetly. Right before they take a sip, they get pulled away by their eyes.

   "Can't leave you two fuckers alone for two minutes eh?" Michael pulls them to the table where Louis and Zayn were hanging out.

   "Sit down, stay put!" he says.

   "Where's Luke, Ed, and Ruth?" Michael asks.

   "Luke's gone and shagged someone, Ed went home with Enily when she showed up, Ruth's probably passed out somewhere. Would you like to ask anymore obvious questions shit head?" Louis takes a drag from a cigarette.

   "What's the point in going to a pub when you're underaged?" Niall crosses his arms against his chest with a frown.

   "We should do something else," Ashton suggests. 

   "We could go to Frankie's, I heard her girls are giving free hand jobs on Friday nights," Niall says.

   "We're not going to a fucking brothel, Niall and plus you have to be sixteen to get service," Michael face palms himself.

   "No, we go in there all the time, Frankie gives us snacks afterschool when Ruth loses the key and Liam's off at work," Ashton informs them.

   "I already said no," Michael tries to end the conversation.

   "You're not the boss of anyone anyhow, Liam put Louis in charge while he went to go fuck Danielle so piss off," Niall nudges him then turns to the oldest lad. "Louis can we got to Frankie's."

   "I'm goin' take a piss," Louis puts his fag in the ashtray then gets up. He walks to the toilets. He opens the door to be bumped into someone.

   "Watch where you goin' you blin-," he stops to notice the lad from the bakery on the floor.

   "Oops," he offers his hand. The lad lets out a low whine of an 'ow' before looking up at Louis.

   "H-hi," he accepts Louis' hand. He smirks before leaving the restroom. Louis goes to the urinal to proceed his previous goal. He finishes and zips up his pants. Suddenly a loud moan comes from one of the stalls. He gets on his knees to look and sees two people accompanying the same stall. Louis goes into the empty stall beside it, climbs on top of the toilet. He goes on his tippy toes to look over the barrier, there was Luke getting a blow job from a random girl.

   "Typical Luke," he scoffs along with the rolling of his eyes. He jumps down and goes to the sink to wash his hands. After drying his hands, he leaves to join them again. Ashton was sitting in Niall's lap and Michael was lecturing Niall as usual, Zayn didn't look well.

   "You alright mate?" Louis sits down.

   "Fine actually, cheers for asking."

   "You want to head on home yet?"

   "Yeah," Zayn nods.

   "C'mon turds, we're going home," Louis leads them out of the pub.

   "I don't want to go home," Niall whines.

   "Well too fuckin' bad eh?"

   "Zayn?" a voice behind them speaks out. They all turn around.

   "Hi Perrie," he waves to her and her group of friends.

   "Where you headed?"

   "Home why?"

   "You lot can hang out with us if you're up for it?" she welcomes.

   "I'm 'up' for it alright," Niall says quite loudly, leaving the girls to giggle at his remark.

   "You guys can go," Michael lets the older boys go. "Niall. Ashton, get back here."

   "AW! We got invited!" Niall groans.

   "You bastards have to get to bed," Michael puts an arm around each boy.

   "Bed time!"

Fin until next time on Unapologetic

   "I want you to paint me naked."

   "Naked?" Zayn gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about mistakes and typos, hope you lot liked it. -6yxx


End file.
